Ed, Edd N Eddy's EXCELLENT Trip through Time
by BrenRome
Summary: Double Dee wins a trip to the new Institute of Future Technology and brings Ed and Eddy with him.  I own nothing. This is for fan purpopses only, so please don't sue!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Folks, Welcome to my Crossover of _Ed, Edd N Eddy _and _Back to the Future: The Ride_! Wow. Bet you never saw that one comming, amiright? Anyway, I don't own the Eds or Back to the Future, this is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue!**

Double Dee was going through his mail when he came upon a peculiar envelop. The note was from Orlando, Florida, but there was no return address.

Double Dee opened the envelope, and read the letter.

'_Dear Eddward Eddwards,_

_It is my honor to congratulate and inform you that you have won my contest on Astro-Physic Essays, and so you and two friends of your choice will be able to attend the grand opening of my new Institute of Future Technology in Orlando, Florida, as my new Time-Travel Volunteers, where I shall send you exactly one full day into the future._

_Your flight has already been paid for along with your hotel and car services. I look forward to meeting you in person._

_Sincerely,_

_Doctor Emmett L Brown.'_

...

Eddy was pacing back in forth in his room impatiently, while Ed was looking through Eddy's old magazines. Just then, the door to Eddy's room flew open, and Double Dee entered.

"Gentlemen!" Edd explained, "I have fantastic news!"

"What?" Eddy asked, not caring at all, "That you just spent half of the day getting ready?"

"Please, Eddy," Double Dee explained, "I have just won a contest hosted by Doctor Emmett Brown, and so we will be headed to Florida to attend the opening of his new Scientific Institute!"

"Cool!" Ed exclaimed, even though he obviously did not understand anything that Double Dee had said.

"Woah! Woah!" Eddy exclaimed, "Back up, sockhead! Who's this 'Doc Brown' guy exactly?"

"Eddy!" Double Dee chided, "He's the world's foremost scientific inventor, and he's just given us the chance to travel through time one full day into the future!"

"So? What good will that..." Eddy began before trailing off.

He thought of something.

If they were in the future, they could learn everything that was going to happen before anyone in the Caul-De-Sac.

They could be RICH!

"Okay then," Eddy said, going along with it, "Then what are we waiting for?"

...

A few days later, the Eds were driven to the Peach Creek International Airport, where they then proceeded to fly straight down to Orlando. After touching down, they were then driven to their hotel where they rested for the night.

...

The next day, Ed and Eddy were sleeping when they heard a trumpet ringing in their ears. Eddy screamed, as he and Ed fell out of bed.

"Rise and shine, gentlemen!" Double Dee exclaimed happily, "Today's the big date!"

...

After the three had changed and enjoyed a wonderful brunch, they were escorted into a limo. The driver drove them for about and hour or so, before Double Dee could see the building of excitement in the distance.

"Look!" He exclaimed, "There it is!"

Soon enough they were outside the entrance of the massive laboratory.

"It looks like a giant parking garrage!" Eddy exclaimed, once they stepped out of the limo.

"That's because it's a LABORTORY, Eddy!" Double Dee exclaimed.

"Excuse me." A female voice asked.

The Eds looked in front of them to see a 20-year-old blonde lady, with her hair tied back in a bun, wearing a bright-red suit. She turned to Double Dee.

"Would you happen to be the man who won Doctor Brown's contest?" She asked.

"Yes." Double Dee smiled, "I'm Edd. These are my friends; Ed, and Eddy. Well, I'm the Ed with two D's."

"Pleasure," She said shaking Double Dee's hand, "I'm Heather, the head Receptionist of the Institute. I'm here to escort you to the waiting room where you'll be seated before Doctor Brown returns and then you'll be sent one full day ahead into the future."

"Wait!" Double Dee said, as they began walking towards the building, "Where's Doctor Brown? I was told he was going to meet us here in person."

"He is currently visiting the year 2015," Heather, explained, as they walked into the building and the three friends found themselves in a gigantic open lobby, "We have a problem currently, and Doctor Brown is trying to see if he can't find any clues to solve it before he attends to you."

"What problems?" Eddy asked impatiently, "My parents paid good money for this!"

"Eddy," Double Dee whispered, "The trip was already paid for."

Heather ignored Eddy's last comment, attending to the former by pulling out an iPad, and playing a video. It turned on, and the Eds could see the old inventor fidgeting with the camera.

"Th-The-There!" Doc said, as the camera now came into focus and the Eds could see not only him, but the futuristic buildings, people, and cars behind him, "I did it! Doctor Emmett Brown here. Please pardon the crudity of our broadcast signal, but I'm coming to you from the year 2015. I've managed to rewire this hovercam so that I can beam transmissions to you people back in the present. Unfortunately what I'm about to tell you is of potentially cataclismic proportions. Brace yourselves time travel volunteers - this is he-hev-heavy! Biff Tannen is loose! Somewhere in time! It seems that Biff is lose somewhere in time. But just where or rather when he is, I'm not quite sure. But keep your eyes open, the one thing I do know is that Biff will most certainly use time travel for his own peronal gain, as he did when he got a hold..."

Doc ran into an antique store called 'Blast from the Past,' and held a book called 'Gray's Sport's Almanac,' which he pointed at seriously.

"Of THIS!" He continued, "It was right here that Biff found the sports almanac and devised his devilish plan. By stealing the DeLorean and traveling back to 1955 with the Almanac Biff was able to give himself forbidden knowlege about the outcome of every major sporting event for the next 50 years."

"Sweet!" Eddy exclaimed.

But then the video showed what looked like Hill Valley in hell.

"Or not." Eddy said, scared.

"And the result was catastrophic. Biff had succeeded in creating a nightmare-come-true." Doc explained, as the camera returned to him in 2015, taking the Almanac, and running out of the store, "Luckily, we were able to regain the almanac and restore the space-time continuum. But believe me, that isn't my idea of fun. I cannot stress enough that bringing back even the smallest item from the future can create the most incredible complication."

With that, Doc threw the book into a nearby garbage bin. He then looked inside the adjacent door before the camera followed him to a weird-looking De-Lorean.

"Once again time traveler volunteers, Information from the future must not be abused - As this Zemeckis-Gale diagram clearly shows. But for that reason Biff must be stopped. I will be returning to you at the institute shorty so remain calm. We will proceed with my plan as scheduled. You will be sent one whole day into the future. It may not seem like much, but any more than a day might be a shock to your system. Crossing the time barrier is not for the weak at heart. One more thing, when I send you one day into the future if you should happen to see yourself in line: Don't say hi to yourself! Trust me on that one."

With that, the video ended, as Heather took the iPad back.

"So let me show you to where you'll be waiting." She explained.

_**Reviews Appreciated!**_


	2. Hey, Buttheads!

_**Hey folks, I'm back again with another chapter of the Ed's Journey across the space-time contiuium alongside the greatest scientist of the 80's, Doctor Emmett L Brown! (CHRIST! I WAS FROZEN TODAY! [God I love that line.]) Anyway, I own niether the Eds or Back to the Future. This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue!**_

Ed, Edd and Eddy were now sitting on a bench in a single room, waiting for instructions from Doc. There was a TV in the room that the receptionist told them would give them a briefing from Doctor Brown, once he returned.

There were some interesting things in the room, though. For instance, there was an actual hoverboard in the room, but it was behind a locked case, so Ed and Eddy couldn't break it out. There was also a newspaper behind another glass case that showed Doc receiving the Civic Award for his inventions. With it, was a picture of Doctor Brown with his wife, Clara, and their children, Jules and Verne. Apparently, the receptionist explained to them that Doctor Brown was an avid reader of Verne's work, as was his wife, and so they named their children after him.

Finally, the TV screen turned on, and Doc appeared on there.

"Hello, Time Travel Volunteers," He greeted, "Forgive me for using another video, but we're still searching for Biff. Any sign of him from your end? No? good."

Doc ran out to where his DeLorean was, and the Eds could see many inventions on the table nearby.

"How can he understand us?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, sush!" Double Dee whispered.

"Now" Doc explained, "Before I send you on your journey through time, I have a few things to show you, here at the Institute for Future Technology we've made some of the most technological advances the world has ever seen! Such as the self-propelled energy-saving suc-o-matic vacuum cleaner - powered by the very dust it picks up."

Doc went over to the vacum-like machine, turning it on, and causing a heapload of steam to blow right in Doc's face. He screamed, surprised, as Ed, and Eddy laughed, but Double Dee was still fixated on the machine. Doc eventually turned it off and sighed.

"Still needs work!" He said picking a sack of manure up, "Now look at this, ordinary manure right?"

He went over to another machine, and poured the manure in there, in a matter of a few seconds, the manure was converted by the machine into a pellet. Doc just smiled at the camera. "But wait," Doc continued, "Thanks to my hyrda-waste fuel conversion sytem, what was once manure is now a clean fuel pellet. One pellet can heat an entire home for an entire winter. There's only one problem."

Doc suddenly began to choke as he threw the pellet into a trash bin, and ran away before the bin exploded and Ed and Eddy were now laughing on the ground hard.

"This however," Doc said, picking up what seemed to be a metal hat, "Will virtually revolutionize inter human communication by harnesing the electro-magnetic impulses created by synaps-disponses from both the cerbral-malbestare mind waves are transmitted at a mind obitting rate into the ciruitry here. Thus tranlating these words into wirrten form, in other words in reads your mind. After years of tinkering and fine tuning it's finally perfected, the deep-thinking min reading helmet! The Ultimate thinking cap! A penny for my thoughts."

Doc placed it on, and the Eds could see the cap read: 'C-Mon Baby.'

"Which brings me to my crowning acheivment," Doc said, moving to a podium and taking the cloth off the top, which revealed a toy DeLorean, "The new experimental 8-passenger DeLorean time travel vehicle. It's this baby that will send you across the space-time continuum one day into the future."

But just as he finished, the cameras suddenly went out of focus, and picked up on a VERY disturbing image. Knocking on the screen was...

"DOC BROWN CLONED DOUBLE DEE!" Ed exclaimed, happily as he and the other two watched another Double Dee tap the TV camera, curiously.

Then the Double Dee on the screen spoke, but it was not the same as the Double Dee in the room with Ed and Eddy.

"Whatcha looking at, Butthead?" The Double Dee on the TV Screen asked, in a gruff voice, that still sounded like he was just 18 years old, he then pulled up a metal rod and pressed it. Soon, the Double Dee on the screen turned into a man who was in fact, 18, with a flat top haircut, gelled with anything from the 50's, wearing a Hawain T-Shirt.

"IT'S BIFF!" Double Dee exclaimed.

"I recognize that guy!" Eddy exclaimed, "He was mentioned in some of my brother's magazines! You're the Bum who almost destroyed George McFly!"

"Wait a second..." Biff exclaimed, not listening to the three boys, "You're the suckers Doc Brown conned into his time travel experiment, you know some of Doc Brown's guinea pigs never make it back."

Biff laughed for a second, and then fixed the camera, until it was focused on him only.

"I'm not sayin you shouldn't volunteer," Biff explained, "I just hope the Doc's makin it worth your while, If it was me I'd throw some cash you're way but hey I'm a generous guy."

Biff then approached the camera seriously.

"Come to think of it maybe I can make it worth your while," He said with a realization, "That is if you help me find Doc Brown's time machine. You know the flying DeLorean."

"In your dreams, looser!" Eddy exclaimed, "The only suckers around here is you!"

"What's the matter you chicken?" Biff asked, as two security guards approached Biff, and he moved away from the camera.

"Hey you!" The short Security Guard said, "See any suspiscous looking characters around here?"

"Uh, no sir," Biff lied, "Everything's quiet as a rat. I'm just repairin the security camera in case somebody does show up."

"Well, okay," The short guard said, handing him a security tag, "Just keep your eyes peeled, I hear this guy's a real nutcase!"

"Nutcase?"

"What about you people?" The taller security guard asked to the camera, "You see any suspicious looking characters around here?"

"HE'S STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Edd and Eddy yelled.

Biff just raised a finger, and the guard turned to him. Biff quickly reacted by biting on his fingernail, as the guard assumed nothing was wrong and turned back to the camera.

"No?" He asked, "Well, keep your eyes out. This guy's a real jerk!"

The two went off as Edd and Eddy slapped themselves in the face, as Biff laughed at the camera.

"They call the Security." Biff mocked, reaching for something behind him, "Gimmie a break. There's no way Doc Brown's gonna stop me now."

Biff activated his hologram, returning to Double Dee's form, as he took out a spray can.

"Excuse me," He laughed, "I gotta finish my repair work."

Biff laughed as he started spraying the camera until the lenses were no longer active and the screen just played static.

"We gotta get outta here!" Eddy exclaimed.

"The doors!" Double Dee yelled, as the three friends tried with all their might to pull the door open, but to no avail.

"Could we use me as a shovel?" Ed asked.

"SHUT UP, ED!" Eddy yelled, trying to pull the door open.

"Look!" Double Dee exclaimed.

The two turned to the TV Camera to see Doc with Biff (still disguised as Double Dee,) before he turned away from Biff, and he began beating up the two guards there as Doc continued.

"Now that all of you are here," Doc said to the camera, as Biff approached from behind with a wrench, "I can give you your pre-flight briefing, there's a lot you'll need to know if you're to successfully cross the space-time continuum, we'll have to hurry though with Biff still on the loose anything could happen!"

With that, Biff swung the wrench into the control panel, and bars slammed over Doc's office door, trapping him in there. Doc staggered back, shocked, as Biff de-activated his hologram, and began knocking on the bars with a wicked smile.

"Hello?" He asked, "Hello? Dr. Brown. Hahahaha."

"Biff!" Doc exclaimed, opening the door, "How in blazes did you get in here?"

"I dunno," Biff answered, moving over to the two guards wrapped to each other, and removing the tape on their mouths, "Why don't you ask these two bozos?"

"Doc!" One of them yelled, "One of our Time-Travel Teams was conducting an experiment back in 1955!"

"HE MUST'VE STOWED AWAY!" The other cried.

"THE WEASEL!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Hey," Biff called, "I'm not one to pass up a free ride!"

With that, he pressed a button on the wall as the metal gate started to open.

"Tannen!" Doc called, "You shouldn't be here in the present! We gotta get you back to 1955, or we could create a major Paradox!"

"Oh, don't worry, Doc," Biff assured, "I'll go back. And in style. But first..."

He took out something that made all the Ed's scream. It was the keys to the De-Lorean.

"I'm gonna take a little joyride."

"NO!" The heroes exclaimed, "Biff!"

That's when Edd and Eddy heard something. They turned to see Ed, slamming his face into the opposite metal doors. He was denting it!

"EUREKA!" Edd exclaimed, "Quickly, Edd, keep on doing what you're doing!"

"You got it, Double Dee!" Ed said, as he began to do it in faster motion as the doors started to give in.

...

"UNLOCK THESE GATES, TANNEN!" Doc exclaimed, as Biff just opened the door to the DeLorean and blew a kiss to him.

"Astalabyebye!" Biff called, before entering the time machine and starting it up.

"Nooo!" Doc called, "Stooooppp! BIIIIIFFFFFFFF!"

Biff just laughed as he took off. As soon as the DeLorean had exited the tunnel, the doors to the lab burst open, and three kids stepped out. One was a tall boy with a green jacket and red and white striped T-Shirt with thinning hair. Standing to his right was a short boy, with three pieces of hair, wearing a yellow T-Shirt with a red stripe. Finally, standing to his left was a boy in an orange shirt wearing what seemed to be a sock for a head. He assumed this was the REAL Eddward Eddwards, winner of his Astro-Physics Essay Contest, with his friends.

"Doctor Brown!" Double Dee exclaimed.

"Ah," Doc said, somewhat relieved, "Eddward Eddwards, I presume. Normally, I'd shake your hand, but we've got a little problem on our hands right now!"

"You said it!" Eddy exclaimed, "What's he gonna do!"

"It's terrible!" Doc explained, "He's got the DeLorean, this is terrible, he's gonna alter time, history as we know it will be completely obliterated, if he's not stopped we could..."

He trailed off as he saw something on his desk.

"Ha!" He laughed, holding his model DeLorean up, "Why didn't I think of this before? My newest invention the 8-passenger DeLorean time vehicle that's it! I'll just hop in it.."

He went to the doors, but then remembered it was still locked.

"Great Scott!" He exclaimed, "What am I thinking? I'm trapped like a rat in my own office! There's no way I can get to the time machine."

Then something hit him.

"Wait a second..." He realized, "I can't get to it. But my Time-Travel volunteers. You three!"

"Us?" Edd asked, shocked.

"You're all my only hope!" Doc explained, pointing to behind him towards another door, "The 8-passenger DeLorean is just beyond that door where we're standing to the right."

"But we're too young to drive!" Double Dee yelled.

"Shut it, Sockhead!" Eddy shot back, "You think that..."

"It's okay," Doc explained, holding up a remote control, "I can pilot it from my remote control from here, but I'm going to need you to help me navigate. You've got to catch Biff the fate of the entire Universe rests in your hands."

Eddy groaned, but this WOULD be a better way to gain more respect from people. Then something occurred to him.

"Okay, Doc," Eddy asked, "How do we find Biff, exactly? He's already traveled through time so..."

"That's easy," Doc explained, "The new 8-passenger DeLorean is equipped with a sub-heater time tracking scanner which will allow us to track Biff to his precise moment in whatever time period he may have traveled to."

"And what happens when we do find him?" Eddy questioned, "We just ask him to come back with sugar on top."

"No," Doc laughed, setting up a computer, "It's much more simple than that. In order to bring Biff back to our time period it is necessary to accelerate up to 88MPH and bump him."

"Bump him in the butt?" Ed asked.

"No," Doc said, a little irritated, "Bump his DeLorean with our own. The impact between two traveling time vehicles will create a time vortex sucking both time vehicles and passengers back to their original point of departure."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Eddy yelled, running to the doors.

Ed followed, while Double Dee stood to say one last thing to Doc.

"Don't worry, Doctor Brown," Edd assured, "We'll get Biff back here, then get you out of here."

"I'll wait right here," Doc explained, taking the remote control out, "Good Luck, Eddward Eddwards."

Double Dee nodded as Doc opened the doors, and the boys stepped in.

_**Reviews Appreciated!**_


	3. Outtatime

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to the final chapter of the EEE/BTTF Crossover! I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I had to think of how to end it, and I was also busy with stories and other tests. But here it is. Oh, and I own NOTHING! This is for FAN-Purpopses only, so please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**

The Eds now stood in a lab similar to the one they had met Doc in, and awed at the 8-passenger DeLorean Time Machine. It was a bit bigger than the one that Biff had just stolen, and it had a white glow coming from the two back squares on the car as opposed to the red one's on Biff's.

"Sweet!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Okay," Doc's voice rang, "Get in!"

The Eds did so and found a TV attached to the car, in which Doc was talking to them from.

"Coool." Ed exclaimed.

"Okay," Doc said, "Now keep your hands IN."

The Eds did so, and Doc pressed a button on his remote control, as the doors to the DeLorean closed.

"Now make sure you have your seatbelts on." Doc reminded.

The Eds did so.

"Good," Doc said, "Now don't worry about a thing, you're in good hands."

Just then, sparks flew from the remote control as Doc looked surprised.

"Oops." Doc exclaimed, "I still haven't worked all the bugs out on this thing. But no matter, we're on a mission of Universal Proportions."

"Doc," Heather's voice called from the intercom, "All pre-launch systems are check."

"That's our cue," Doc noted, "Hang on to your hats."

The lights went out for a second before Doc turned back to the screen.

"Don't forget," He reminded, as the De-Lorean started up, and the metal door in front of them opened, releasing a foggy runway similar to an airport's, "When we see Biff in the DeLorean, we must accelerate to 88 Miles per-hour and bump him!"

With that, the car took off, as the Eds braced themselves for the 'temporal displacement.'

"Accelerating now at 55 Miles Per Hour," Doc said, as he read the speed limits, "65, 75, 85..."

With that, a bright flash of light appeared in front of the car, and the three friends could hear something that sounded like lightning as the Flux Capacitor began to glow and hum loudly.

"I WANT MY MOMMYYYYYYY!" Eddy screamed as the speedometer read 87.

"88 Miles Per Hour!" Doc screamed as Edd and Eddy yelled in horror as Ed just laughed as if he had just been told the funniest joke ever.

With that, the car disappeared, leaving a trail of fire behind it.

...

**Re-Entry point: Hill Valley, 2015...**

Three loud bangs were heard, as the DeLorean time machine carrying the Eds re-appeared and the Eds could see where they were.

"What the-?" Eddy asked, looking at his surroundings, "Where are we?"

"According to this..." Doc said, reading the time circuits on his computer, "You are in Hill Valley in the year 2015!"

"2015?" Eddy exclaimed, "But that's only four years from now!"

"Eddy!" Double Dee scolded, "The rules of time travel in this fanfic do not apply here. For all we know, it could still be 1999! Besides, just look at how amazing this all looks!"

Eddy took this moment to keep quiet. Come to think of it, actually, it DID seem kind of cool. Eddy noticed that there were cars IN the sky, rather than on the road. He also saw how different the Hill Valley Courthouse Square looked from the photos he had seen in one of his bro's old magazines. The Clock Tower that he had seen in one of the images looked brand new, but the clock still remained the same, residing at 10:04 PM.

"Okay," Eddy said, to no one in particular, "So where's Biff?"

"Hello, Mister Tannen!" Ed called.

Double Dee and Eddy looked ahead of them and saw Biff's DeLorean flying down the street.

"There's Biff!" Doc exclaimed, patching them into Biff's DeLorean hovercam, "Let's get them."

On the Hovercam, Biff looked back behind him before seeing the camera.

"Whoa," Biff said, looking into the camera, happily, "Whoa Doc Brown!"

As the Eds started to gain on Biff, a hovercar turned down the street, nearly hitting them. Luckily, Doc managed to turn the Eds car away, and they dodged the incoming vehicle before chasing Biff down.

"Okay, Time-Travelers," Doc exclaimed, "Now's our chance!"

"Yeah; that's what you think!" Biff shot back, turning his DeLorean 360 Degrees, before flying away from the Eds car, as the chase began.

"Woah!" Biff joked, "Gotta get some gas, Doc!"

The Eds looked ahead of them, just as they (along with Doc) realized that they were now in a crash-course for a giant 'Texaco' sign. Unable to turn around, Doc accelerated the car as the Eds screamed, and they crashed through the sign. Luckily, the car wasn't damaged, as Doc had reinforced the toughness of the DeLorean just in case of any emergency.

"I'm up here, Doc!" Biff laughed, hovering above the Eds car.

Doc brought the car up, but Biff went down. Doc brought the car down, only for Biff to go up again. The cars continued to engage in this game, until Double Dee got so sick that he threw up on the floor of the car. Looking up, Double Dee saw another sign coming in, that Doc was unfortunately unable to avoid again, and they crashed through the sign.

Now they were in a neighborhood. (One called Hilldale from the looks of a sign that Eddy caught a glimpse of when they drove in.)

"We got him!" Doc exclaimed, revving up the engin, "Okay, let's..."

He trailed off when he realized what Biff was doing.

"GREAT SCOTT!"

The Eds looked up, and saw that Biff was hovering dangerously close to a cozy house.

"Hey, Doc!" Biff joked, "This is my new house! You like it?"

He laughed, as he hovered off, and Doc turned the car hard to the right, saving the house, but crashing the car through a tree.

"Ha-ha!" Biff called, as he drove over the Eds DeLorean, "I can fly circles around you Buttheads!"

"That weasel!" Eddy called, as Doc finally got the car accelerating on Biff fast. Biff however, just turned to the camera saying one thing;

"Watch for traffic, Doc!"

Almost on cue, another hovercraft appeared, nearly crashing into the Eds DeLorean, but luckily, it missed, thanks to Doc.

FINALLY, they seemed to have him now, as they hovered over the Courthouse lake.

"I think we got him!" Doc exclaimed.

"Come On Doc, Bump Me! Sucker!" Biff called, hovering above the Clock Tower, before his car disappeared, leaving behind a trail of flames.

"Biff got away!" Doc exclaimed, before the car drove straight into the Clock Tower's Clock, and hitting 88, disappearing as it took out a good chunk of the clock with it.

...

**Re-Entry Point: Hill Valley, 2000 BC...**

When the Eds reappeared again, they were hovering over a humongous glacier bellow them. Also, from where they were hovering, they could see Biff flying down there.

"Looks like we've headed a million years back in time," Doc explained, "That's Hill Valley bellow us in the Ice Age!"

"THE ICE AGE?" Eddy asked, shocked.

"Oh dear..." Double Dee whispered.

"I WANT TO BE A WOOLY MAMMOTH!" Ed yelled for no apparent reason.

On their screen, Biff suddenly reappeared and looked at the camera.

"Back again?" He asked, sarcastically, "Then come on in..."

With that, The Eds De Lorean hovered down into the glacier, but there was no sign of Biff.

"Ka-Boom!" Biff suddenly yelled, as the ice seemed to break around them.

Biff laughed again, as the Eds looked around for any sign of him.

Suddenly, they heard Biff's voice echoing nearby.

"Hill Valllleyyy's High'sssss Butheeeeeaaaads..."

And with that, Biff's De Lorean suddenly appeared in front of the Eds as the 50's bully drove off again, with the Ed's chasing after.

"Jump a snow!" Biff laughed.

"Give it up, Tannen!" Doc ordered, "Before this crevasse starts..."

Before he could finish, a giant hunk of ice fell, nearly hitting the Eds as they screamed.

"AVALANCHE!" Doc declared.

"Oh," Biff laughed, "Is that scaring you?"

With that, he honked his horn, causing many ice drops to slam onto the front of the Ed's car.

"See ya later!" Biff mocked, "Take care!"

With that, Biff disappeared again, but for some reason, the De Lorean wouldn't go.

"What's going on?" Eddy asked, now scared.

"Blast!" Doc responded, "The Engine's dead!"

With that, the De Lorean tilted forward and began falling towards the ground bellow them. The Eds screamed in terror, knowing this was the end, but at the last second, they heard the humming of the De Lorean building up again, and they stopped.

"YA-HOO!" Doc yelled, as the three friends suddenly went back up in reverse, hitting 88 MPH.

...

**Re-Entry Point: Hill Valley, 1000 BC...**

"This is beyond my comprehension." Double Dee explained, as the Eds found themselves facing a volcano.

"Hang in there, boys!" Doc called, as they saw Biff heading towards the volcano, "THERE'S BIFF!"

Biff must've seen them because he knocked on the roof of his car.

"Hello, Buttheads!" He called, "Hey, you guys don't know when to give up, do ya?"

"Who you callin a butthead?" Eddy demanded.

"Prepare yourselves, gentlemen," Doc explained, as they neared the top of the volcano, "I suspect that the primeval Hill Valley that we're about to enter could be a pretty rough place."

"NOW you tell me." Eddy groaned, as they entered the volcano.

Surprisingly, there was a lot of empty space in the volcano, and it even included rock platforms for standing on. However, all that was moot by the eerie silence, with Biff right in front of them, and yet not putting any effort in getting away.

"Hello?" He called, "Anybody home?"

"Great Scott!" Doc yelled, "A dinosaur!"

"WHAT?" Eddy yelled, "Where?"

"It's a Tyrannosaurus Rex!"

"Where!" Edd said, clearly scared now too.

"HOLY MACKEREL!" Ed laughed, as they saw the giant tail right in between them and Biff, and screamed.

"Look out!" Doc said, dodging the tail.

"Come on, gramps!" Biff laughed, leading the dinosaur right towards them, "Come on, gramps, right this way...NOW SICK 'EM!"

With that, Biff took off, as the Eds dodged the head of the behemoth only to find themselves and Biff staring down another T-Rex.

"Come down, easy boy!" Biff called, not terrified by the giant dino right in front of him, "Easy boy..."

With that, the T-Rex knocked Biff down deeper into the volcano as he now looked afraid.

"Hey!" Biff yelled, "I'm hit!"

"Hang on Biff," Doc called, as the De-Lorean suddenly went dim again.

"Oh no..." Eddy whispered as the T-Rex suddenly noticed them.

"Watch those jaws!" Doc called as the T-Rex tried to snap at them, but was too far away to bite down.

That wasn't to say, of course that it was stupid. At that moment, it leaned forward, swallowing the De Lorean and evicting more screams from Eddy and Double Dee. Ed on the other hand, just laughed.

"Can you guess what I'm doing?" He laughed.

"ED!" Double Dee and Eddy yelled, "SHUT UP!"

"We've been swallowed!" Doc declared.

Suddenly, the De Lorean pulled out of the mouth, and went down, far away from the T-Rex's reach. Now, they were following a flow of lava leading to god-knows-where.

"Where's Biff?" Double Dee asked.

"Got him!" Doc answered, patching them in, as they saw Biff looking quite horrified.

"Doc!" He yelled, "Doc! My Flux Capacitor's out Doc! Help me!"

"Hang on, Biff!" Doc yelled as the Eds could see what was ahead of them.

"It's not a waterfall, Doc!" Biff screamed, "It's a LAVA-FALL! DOC HELP ME!"

"DOUBLE DEE!" Eddy yelled, "GOT ANY GREAT IDEAS?"

"Only one, Eddy." Double Dee answered, surprisingly calm as he took the wheel and put his foot on the gas.

"Accelerate up to 88 Miles Per Hour and bump him!" Doc ordered.

The De Lorean flew down and came into contact with Biff's car just as the speedometer read '88.'

...

**Re-Entry Point: Institute of Future Technology, Orlando, Florida, 2010...**

"WE BUMPED HIM!" Doc declared, triumphantly, as the Eds could see the Institute coming in fast, "The impact between two time vehicles should send us straight back to the Institute!"

With that, the Eds heard Biff scream as they smashed through the time-vehicle gate, and found themselves in another departure lab.

Suddenly, Biff's De Lorean skidded to a stop right in front of them, and sighed a big relief.

Then some more Institute workers came out and restrained Biff.

"Thanks, Doc Brown," Biff said, happily, "You saved my life!"

He then noticed the workers and tried to pull away.

"BUTTHEADS!" He called, "Get your meat hooks offa me!"

But one injected something into Biff as he suddenly felt sleepy.

At that moment, the De Lorean was lowered down, and the boys found themselves back in Doc's lab. Doc put the remote down as Double Dee opened the door to the De Lorean. He went over and pressed a button outside of the door. The gates opened and Doc grinned like a madman.

"YOU DID IT!" He declared, happily, "NOT ONLY DID YOU CATCH BIFF AND SAVE THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE, BUT YOU PROVED MY LATEST EXPERIMENT WAS A SUCCESS!"

His happiness died down, though, as he looked at the boys seriously.

"Too bad I'll have to destroy the time machines now." He said.

"DESTROY IT?" Eddy yelled, falling out of the De Lorean as Ed walked over his head, "WHAT FOR?"

"Think about it," Doc explained, "You saw what Biff could've done with a time machine. Society must be kept safe from time travel forever."

Eddy didn't want to admit it, but Doc was right. Eddy could now see the possibilities of time travel. Dinosaurs could still be living, maybe Napolean never died. It was all far too risky.

"All right." He groaned.

"Well, Dr. Brown," Double Dee said, shaking his idol's hand, "I must say that it's been an honor to be part of this experiment even if it is going to be torn down."

"Thank you, Mr. Eddwards," Doc said, as the boys exited, "Now go forth, and remember; the future is what YOU make it!"

**Reviews Appreciated!**


End file.
